This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau covers have been used for a number of years to cover the cargo box of pickup trucks against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. Current tonneau covers often employ a frame structure that is suspended above the cargo box of the pickup truck along a complex frame network. This frame network typically includes a series of support members that are fixedly coupled to the sidewalls of the cargo box, using complicated and numerous fastening devices, and require extensive installation effort. Once installed, many conventional tonneau systems require a substantial amount of time to remove and properly resecure in order to gain access to the cargo box of the pickup truck.